


Be My Escape

by TazumiHanako



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Be My escape by reliant K is used, F/M, Gajeel's name is spelt wrong and I'm ashamed, I ship Gruvia and Jerza respectively, I shipped Gray and Erza at the time I wrote this, I'm a multishipper, Multi, Songfic, brought over from fan fiction, one of the first stories I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazumiHanako/pseuds/TazumiHanako
Summary: after witnessing the death of their beloved master Markova (sp?) (I don't know how to spell his name.) Natsu, Gray, and Gazille are locked up in a room to vent out that anger and frustration, but maybe the three girls that they loved were their only escape. (Also warning for characters may seem ocish)very first story I ever wrote, fetus Tazumi's works.





	Be My Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be My Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289890) by Reliant K. 



The rain dropped steadily onto the pavement as everyone gathered at his funeral. That him was the Fairy Tail guild's master, and they were shocked by how he could have been brought down so easily. Natsu the fire breather was the first to go berserk after their master had fallen by his hands, the hands of Hideki the Fairy Tail guild's worst enemy, and it didn't help much when he was still out there in the world killing innocent people for his fun.

That was the first time Lucy had seen Natsu cry, and everything changed from that very moment. The Guild tried to calm the teen down but instead they ended up with two more out of control guild members. Namely Gray and Gazille, and so they did all they could do, and locked them up in an abandoned house. It was strong enough to hold them and Lucy, levy and Erza were the only ones who held a key to the building.

I've given up on giving up slowly,

I'm blending in so

You won't even know me

Apart from this whole world that shares my fate

Natsu had given up for the first time in his life, and he soon started to blend into his surroundings. He became someone else and he began to think it would have been better if he shared the same fate as their master.

This one last bullet you mention

Is my one last shot at redemption

Because I know to live you must give your life away

Gray looked at the picture of him and Erza as he lay down on the bed without making a single sound. After he had gone crazy like Natsu and Gazille, he thought of this as his last shot of redemption for what he had done and was ready to give his life away for it.

And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key

And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because

I gotta get outta here

I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake

I gotta get outta here

And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging you to be my escape.

Levy entered the build next to the Lucy and Erza. They looked around at the surrounding of the warn down house and took notice to the three that looked half dead.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

He looked up at the sound of her voice as did the others, and smiled for the first time in months. He wanted out of here. They had pushed him, Gray, and Gazille in here and yet they left them to rot. He knew that if he waited any longer he would die and even though the three of them were still under a lot of stress from the master's death, the guild had no right to put them here and contain them.

"What happened to you guys?" Levy looked at the three as they craned their necks to get a better look at the three girls that emerged from the door way.

"You guys look awful." Erza stated while walking over to Gray who looked sickly. He grabbed onto her wrist as she did.

"Erza, I'm begging you," He told her. "Let us out of here."

"Laxus, he said not to let you guys out no matter what." Lucy rubbed her arm as Natsu stood up and brought her into an embrace.

"Please, be my escape." He whispered into her ear.

I'm giving up on doing this alone now

Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how

He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there

And this life sentence that I'm serving

I admit that I'm every bit deserving

But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

"Natsu!" Lucy didn't know what to do and could only stay there frozen.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Natsu looked up at Lucy. "Not without you."

Lucy blushed crimson as she turned around. Levy looked at Gazille as she stalked over to his figure.

"Levy, don't worry about me," He told her. "I disserve this for making a huge mess at his funeral."

"Gazille, please don't say that." Levy scolded him. "It was never your fault."

Gazille looked at her and noticed her beauty and why did she have to be so graceful in her movements. It really made life unfair.

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key

And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because

I gotta get outta here

Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake

I gotta get outta here

And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

Erza looked at Gray for a moment before turning to the other couples. The three had been locked here for so long and they couldn't take being away from them.

"Erza, please," Gray looked up at her. "Let us out of here."

"The guild's orders were to keep you guys here," Erza stated. "I'm sorry."

I am a hostage to my own humanity

Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made

And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me

But I can't ask you to give what you already gave

Gray stared at her for a moment. He was contained here for the mess he, Natsu, and Gazille had made, and he couldn't ask anymore of the scarlet maiden for she had already given him something, and that was purely just the love she gave to him.

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key

And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because

I've gotta get outta here

I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake

I've gotta get outta here

And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging

You to be my escape.

Natsu looked at Lucy for a moment. That was all he needed, a moment in her eyes. He wanted her to stay with him but she couldn't, and he knew that. He was stuck here for his mistake, and he had accepted that. Sometimes he would look back into the past, and thing where he went wrong, why was he here?

I fought you for so long

I should have let you in

Oh how we regret those things we do

And all I was trying to do was save my own skin

But so were you

so were you

Natsu had fought with Lucy so many times which he regretted. They could have been together by now, but he had been confined here for the crime he and the others had committed. It was said that by causing so much damage at any of the guild masters funeral would result in years of containment in a place of the guild's choosing. He tried to save himself so many times, but he never realized that Lucy was trying to save herself as well. He looked at her for a brief second before he, gray and even Gazille had kissed them in unison. It shocked the three girls but they didn't care.

"I love you." The three told their significant other.

"I love you too."


End file.
